


What if I can't?

by King_Boo



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena doesn't know she married to Kara, because I can't write that, married, there's no sex here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Boo/pseuds/King_Boo
Summary: “Find me.”Lena looked at her confused.“When this all blows over, please try to find me.”“What if I can’t?”





	1. Married Life

This wasn’t an exciting day at Noonan’s. There was an absurd amount of people making it difficult to move around which made Kara’s job difficult. A simple idea would to just use her powers to deliver people’s orders and to clean tables the moment they’re free, but Kara Danvers didn’t use the abilities the sun gave her especially in crowds. But if she did, she would’ve saved the woman who just had a drink poured in her lap because someone pushed back their chair knocking Kara’s balance off.

The woman jumped up at feeling the liquid throwing her book to the side. She looked up and noticed what happened and why it did. The employee looked mortified and other customers had their eyes on her.

“I’m so sorry.” Kara said quickly. “I’ll help you get cleaned up.” The mess at the table could wait since the woman was the one that was in slight pain.

In the bathroom, Kara learned her name to be Lena. She was in National City for a small trip and was leaving soon. Lena calmed Kara and told her that the drink wasn’t as hot as she thought. She even cracked a few jokes to get Kara to smile. They tried their best, but Lena was sure her Stevie Nicks shirt was downgraded to her comfort clothes for home. They exited the bathroom wearing smiles before bidding goodbye leaving Kara to clean up the rest of the mess.

To Kara’s surprise, Lena showed up the next morning and asked her to lunch. Kara could never forget the smile that lit up Lena’s face when she said yes.

That day started it all.

It started the dates, the kisses, stolen glances, getaways, hidden moments, and they couldn’t be happier about that.

A little over year later, Kara finished college. Lena was proud of her girlfriend and cheered alongside with Alex and Eliza. They had dinner all together that night. Lena fell asleep leaning on Kara while they all sat in the living room area. Kara stayed still after she noticed not wanting to wake her scientist, and after Eliza and Alex left, she carried her to bed.

The next night, Lena took Kara out to a small picnic in the park. They ate while they watched the sunset. Kara kissed Lena while they were under the stars and rolled on top of her keeping her close. She broke away and stared down at her girlfriend.

“I love you so much.” She kissed her again.

When they broke away, Kara laid down next to Lena facing her.

Lena caught her breath before facing Kara. “I love you too, darling.”

“Enough to marry me?” Kara asked with a smile.

Lena didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

Kara looked surprised. “Really?”

“Yes, Kara. I love you. I’ve wanted to see your smile every day since you poured coffee in my lap.”

Kara sat up quickly and went through her bag.

Lena sat up and watched her girlfriend. “Kara, honey, what are you doing?”

Kara found the box. It wasn’t a big fancy box. Kara didn’t want Lena to be suspicious if she had found it. It was in a box that was for a necklace that Kara gave Eliza for her birthday. She turned towards Lena and opened it. She grabbed the ring out and grabbed Lena’s hand.

“Lena Kieran Luthor, will you marry me?”

Lena was surprised, but she already knew the answer. “Yes, Kara.”

Kara smiled before sliding the ring on Lena’s finger. She kissed her with a big grin on her face.

“I love you.”

Lena smiled with a few tears in her eyes. “I love you too.”

Their wedding wasn’t big. They had Kara’s family, some friends, and Lena was surprised when Lillian showed up with Lex. They didn’t care because once they saw each other, everything was a blur. Kara was focused on the woman becoming her wife. Lena was focused on the one person in her life that became her everything.

The first year of marriage was uneventful besides a pregnancy scare when Lena switched birth control. It wasn’t that much of a scare when they talked about it. They agreed that the freak out it caused was from the unexpected aspect. But when the doctor told them that Lena wasn’t pregnant, they can’t lie when they said they were relieved.

Kara felt like she was the neglectful wife when she started working for Cat Grant. Cat kept her on her toes every day. Some days, she would get home at a decent hour and have dinner with Lena. Other days, Lena was asleep on the couch waiting on her wife with a book over her face. Kara would give her a quick apology when Lena grabbed on to her while she carried her to bed.

Lena would always tell Kara that she understood. She grew up with the Luthor’s and watched their assistants get ran into the ground. She was always willing to move around dates and take the weekend to have Kara all to herself even though her team at the lab begged her to be with them on weekends.

Their wedding anniversary was around the corner, and Kara absolutely refused to blow Lena off on that day. It was a Wednesday, but Kara had reminded Cat every day for two weeks. Kara was pissed when Cat called her into her office while she was leaving. She couldn’t take it when she was asked to stay for two more hours.

“I’m sorry, Cat. I have to meet my wife for dinner.”

Cat Grant looked up from the report. “Kiera, I’m sorry to keep Mrs. Danvers waiting, but you have a job.”

Kara took a deep breath. “I told you every day for over a week. Today is my wedding anniversary.”

“Lena Luthor can wait.”

“Like she has done? Ms. Grant, I promised Lena that tonight is all about us. I’m sorry, I’ll stay late tomorrow, but I won’t tonight.”

Cat sighed loudly. “Fine, Kiera. Have my order for me as soon as I walk in the door in the morning if it is cold at all, you better find a new job.”

Kara turned to walk out and heard. “Finally getting a backbone.”

Kara surprised Lena when she got home thanks to superspeed and x-ray vision. She found Lena putting on the last of her makeup when she wrapped her arms around her from behind. She kissed the back of her head.

“It’s great to see you, darling.” Lena said looking at Kara through the mirror.

Kara smiled. “I told you I wouldn’t miss tonight.”

Lena leaned back into Kara and turned her slightly to kiss her. “My wife is home on time. Probably because tonight is a night she will surely get laid.”

“I don’t know what your talking about.” Kara grinded against Lena.

Their dinner went perfectly. They kept their conversation except when Kara was demolishing the food they had ordered. Lena laughing while sipping her wine and telling Kara to chew and breathe. They had a driver drive them to the park while they held each other in the backseat. Lena was leaning against Kara while they stared at the stars that they could see. Kara held her hand while she described space to her for probably the thousandth time, but Lena loved it every time because Kara would always start going on about Krypton.

The following day, Kara had Cat’s coffee at the perfect temperature and handed it to her as soon as Cat walked through the elevator door. Her boss was pleased, to Kara’s relief, and sent Kara off to her job.

Another year in their marriage went by with no issues. Kara still felt neglectful on occasions, but Lena was quick to forgive since she had started coming home late too. They agreed on Tuesday to be the night they came home on time unless it was an issue that could get them fired, and they always came home on time Friday and spent all weekend together.

Slowly, Kara noticed Lena not talking about Lex as often. Lena and Lex usually had daily calls, but Lena was never talking to her brother when Kara came home. Lillian had been the one calling her more recently. At dinner is when Kara could really notice, Lena wouldn’t eat as much.

Walking through the door on Thursday and finding her wife drunk was not exactly what Kara had planned. She immediately put her stuff down and walked over to her laying on the kitchen floor. Kara tried pulling the whiskey bottle out of her hands.

“No,” Lena whined, “that’s mine.” Kara sat down next to her and pulled her head into her lap. Lena took a swing before setting the bottle on the floor next to her. She looked at her wife. “I fucked up.”

Kara ran her fingers through Lena’s hair. “How did you mess up?”

Lena had tears forming. “You’re going to hate me.”

“Lena, I could never hate you. I love you.” Kara was actually scared about Lena. “Please, baby, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Lex.” Lena sobbed. “Lex wants to kill Clark.”

Kara knew what she needed to do, but she couldn’t leave her drunk wife sobbing on the floor. “Baby, please, tell me everything.”

Lena reached for the bottle again, but Kara grabbed it away from her. “I didn’t know what he was going to use it for.”

“Lena, I don’t hate you. I could never. Please talk to me so we can save Clark.” Kara begged.

Lena swallowed, and with Kara’s help, sat up. She leaned against Kara. “He’s trying to block out the sun long enough to kill Clark.” A hiccup followed. “He’s going to get rid his power using red sunlight.”

Kara had to warn Clark.

“Lex doesn’t know I know.” Kara looked at Lena surprised. “Lillian gave me too many clues.”

Kara helped Lena up and started towards their room when Lena unexpectedly threw up. She carried Lena to the bathroom and helped her clean up before cleaning up the throw up in the hall. She held Lena once they were in bed.

Kara warned Clark after Lena fell asleep and they decided to let it play out so he would have hard evidence against Lex.

In the morning, a hungover Lena explained while Kara cooked them breakfast. Lex wanted Lena to come to Metropolis. Lena had been working with red sunlight that she was planning on using with Kara. She had been working with Kryptonite which attracted Lex to her project, and he hacked Lena. She was lucky that Kara had never been involved.

“It was honestly supposed to be a surprise for your birthday since you always say you never get to let completely go. You always have to focus on how hard you grab me.”

Kara cut her off. “Lena, I know you would never try to hurt Clark. I’m certain that you’re in love with me so hurting me is not a thing on your mind.”

The DEO was the next people to consult about this. Alex got them in and the appointment with J’onn was in motion. Lena handed over all the work that she had been working on. It felt like everything was moving in a huge blur and was making Lena sick.

The day filled with arguing is when Lena had enough. “I’m going to Metropolis. Lex wouldn’t suspect anything from his sister. Clark would know exactly where he is.”

“Lena, that is extremely dangerous.”

“Lex could find out about Kara too.”

J’onn studied Lena and possibly read a haunting thought. “You want your memory wiped?”

Lena looked at Kara’s hurt face. “Lex needs to be taken away, and I couldn’t live with myself if Kara was discovered.” Lena regrets it being spoken about when she sees Kara starting to cry, and she regrets it more when that becomes the plan.

The drive home was silent. Lena tried to talk to Kara, but Kara had shut down. She was quiet while Kara got ready for bed.

“Kara, talk to me please.”

Kara took a deep breath. “Why?” She was turned away from Lena.

“Lex is forcing me into the spotlight. I was never in it, and it allowed me to have our relationship. I don’t want you exposed.” Lena came close to her. “If Lex tries to manipulate me, then there’s no way that I can tell him there’s another Kryptonian.”

Kara turned to face her. She had tears running down her face. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“I don’t want to lose you either, but I’m not risking your safety. I’d rather you be alive and not dead.”

Kara took a deep breath trying to stop herself crying. “How long do I have left with you?”

“Two days.” Lena said quietly. “Kara, whatever I can give you to keep you living comfortably, take it. I’ll have an apartment paid off for you, take the bed, take as many shirts as you want.”

“Find me.”

Lena looked at her confused.

“When this all blows over, please try to find me.”

Lena felt crushed. “What if I can’t?”

“Just try. I would wait forever.” Kara said pulling Lena close.

Their final nights together are filled by them making love. Kara held Lena close their final night. It was midnight. Lena was getting her memory wiped in ten hours and off to Metropolis in twelve. Kara wanted to cry and beg Lena not to do this, but Kara understood that this was Lena’s way of protecting her.

“Kara?” Lena asked.

Kara pulled Lena close. “I’m here.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I’m sorry.”

Kara rubbed Lena’s arm trying to comfort her. “I know. I understand why you’re doing this.”

They made love one last time before leaving for the DEO. Lena kissed Kara for the last time before following J’onn. One last glance told Kara what she needed to know.

Lena loves her more than her own life.


	2. Friendships Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how but I kept rolling with it. I can't promise anything because I'm a student and an intern, so I occasionally have free time but I help take care of my niece. I think I have about two more chapters written. 
> 
> I'm sorry if it's horrible because I edit my own stuff and, like my term papers, errors happen when they shouldn't.

The attack went as planned the day after Lena flew to Metropolis. Luckily, Superman was there to save the day. Kara found out that Lex left Lena tied to an office chair in front of his office windows, and she wanted to make sure Lex never got to enjoy another day ever again. Lena had given up her life because of him and that’s how he treats it?

Cleaning up the mess that Lex left was a long process. Afterwards, Kara asked to put herself out there like Clark. She’s surprised when she’s granted permission. It helps her forget the pain of losing Lena, and she gets to help other people. She doesn’t sleep much. She spends all day working at CatCo and all-night patrolling as Supergirl. She prefers it that way. It was less time being haunted by Lena’s smell in the bed.

Overall, the year Lena is gone, Kara spends only an hour at home a day. The anniversary of the attack, Kara crashes form sleep deprivation. That day, Kara is either crying at the loss of Lena or lack of sleep.

Kara receives good news when Cat promotes her to a reporter. Clark visits when she tells him and they celebrate the only way two Kryptonians can, they go out and save the city. Kara feels relaxed with Clark while they sit at the top of a building.

“Kara, I’m here for another reason.” Clark said suddenly. “You can tag along if you would like, but it might make you uncomfortable.”

Kara looked at him curiously. “What is it, Clark?”

“Lena moved back here.” Clark said carefully. “She moved LuthorCorp here.”

Kara wanted to fly straight to her. “Why?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

“Do you think she remembers me?” Kara asked in a broken voice.

Clark looked down. “J’onn said that she doesn’t even know a Kara when he erased her memory.”

After a long talk, Kara decides to tag along. She is beyond nervous when they walk in the building hoping to see Lena that moment. She tugs at her sleeves quickly wearing them out. She follows Clark into the elevator. She stands next to him and watches the door close and take them to the top floor.

“Kara, you need to calm down.” Clark said next to her.

They’re greeted by Lena’s assistant, Jess, who tells them to have a seat while they wait. Kara draws on a piece of paper trying to calm her nerves. Clark watches her.

When they’re called into Lena’s office, Clark walks in first and smiles at her warmly. Kara follows slowly behind and slightly hiding behind Clark. Clark shakes Lena’s hand when she stands.

Kara had zoned out and came back when Clark gently kicked her. “Hi, sorry, I’m Kara Danvers from CatCo.”

“Trying to figure out if I’m a true Luthor?” Lena asks with a lighthearted tone. “That is more like CatCo’s publication.”

“I’m not really a reporter yet.”

“Yet?”

“Kara just got promoted and asked if she could get some experience with me.”

The rest of the interview, Kara observed the woman she loved. She is still just as amazing as she was when they met, but Lena seemed more stressed. She kept seeming like she was relaxed, but Kara had watched her act like this before their wedding.

The interview ended too soon for Kara’s liking. She rose out of chair and followed Clark’s lead. They shook Lena’s hand and thanked her for her time.

“Kara, I hope to see some good out of you like Clark.” Lena smiled. “He did make my brother look like a good man back when he was.”

“I hope that we can work together soon.”

They did work together soon. Kara got assigned to Lena’s renaming ceremony. She was so happy when she heard that assignment. When the day arrived, she met with Lena before. Which surprised both of them.

“Miss. Danvers?”

“Good afternoon, Miss. Luthor.” They shook hands. “I just wanted to say that it’s nice to see you taking a step in a good direction for the company.”

Then the ceremony was interrupted. Supergirl arrived quickly just in time to jump in front of the bullet heading for Lena. She looked for where the gunman could be trying to keep chaos down. After hearing a second gunshot, she looked at Lena who held a gun in her hands shaking.

The FBI vans filled with DEO agents arrived.

Supergirl was in front of Lena. “Miss. Luthor, give me the gun.” Lena nodded and handed her the gun. She gave it to Alex. “Are you ok?”

The following day, Kara checked on Lena as Kara Danvers. She listened to Lena rant on how her brother is targeting her. Kara wanted to fling Lex Luthor into space. First, he made Lena leave her life behind. Second, he left her tied to a chair. Third, he was trying to kill her now.

It hurts how quickly Lena falls into a friendship with her. It hurts how Lena pulls her in for hugs and lets her go. Kara just wants to pull Lena in for a kiss. She wants to press her against the couch or the wall. She wants something to validate that Lena is her wife.

But all she gets is Lena leaning on her shoulder occasionally and hugs.

Mon-El crashes into her life and instantly gains a crush on Kara. He follows her around everywhere, so Kara gets him a job at CatCo. He immediately has sex with three girls that day. Kara breaks a pen when she finds out and gets the ink on her report and outfit. Mon-El had one of the girls go get him red vines because he was trying to bed Kara next. In the middle of him explaining his red vines, Lena made an appearance.

Of course, Lena would choose today to visit.

The invitation was a surprise, and when Lena asks for Supergirl, Kara isn’t surprised. Lena gives Kara a hug after she says she’ll get Supergirl there. Mon-El somehow got invited too.

“She’s hot.”

“Say anything about her and I will break your face.”

At the Gala, Kara puts on one of the dresses Lena bought for her while they were together. Kara knew Lena loved it on her and was hoping that it will cause a reaction in Lena. Mon-El followed Kara around the entire time. It annoyed Kara until she realized that Lena gave him a jealous look.

When the alien fight club came up, Kara hated having to go to Lena for that. She was lucky that Lena was being understanding and seemed grateful that Kara knew she wouldn’t be attending. She was also happy to hear that Lena gave her unrestricted access. It made her feel like her wife was still there.

Kara didn’t abuse the unrestricted access often, but Lillian’s trial seemed like the perfect day. She brought Lena some of her favorite foods. They ate together while Lena talked about her childhood. Kara heard majority of the stories before and told Lena some stories she experienced about her family and the past year.

When Kara was about to leave, they hugged and something was off. “Lena, did you spill something on you?” Kara looked down and noticed the wet spots on Lena’s shirt.

“Kara, can you please not tell anyone?” Lena looked very worried.

“Of course, Lena, is something wrong?”

“My boobs feel like they’re going to explode and are leaking because I haven’t fed my daughter in a few hours. I just need to go feed her or pump.” Lena explained.

Kara never felt a struggle worse than this.

Lena looked at Kara threateningly. “I swore I would never let the press know.”

“If anyone publishes anything, I will help you take them down.” Kara said.

Kara leaves Lena to take care of their daughter’s dinner. She goes to Alex’s apartment and knocks loudly on the door. She walks in as soon as Alex opens the door. She goes over to Alex’s liquor cabinet and pours Alex a shot.

“Kara?”

Kara pushes it towards her. “You have a niece.”

“What?”

“I must have gotten Lena pregnant that last night.”

“Holy shit.” Alex takes the shot. “How do you know?”

Kara laughed. “Lena breastfeeds, so uh.”

“It was dinner time?” Kara nods with red on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this. 
> 
> As said before, I can't make a promise. My brain is a cluttered mess. Most of my baby knowledge is coming from my niece who is under a year old.


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets her daughter, and Lena questions Kara... a lot... and doesn't realize she asking about herself.

After the news of the baby, Kara was dying to meet her daughter, but she couldn’t ask Lena if she could meet her. She didn’t want Lena to think she was going to expose her. She dropped by randomly to check in on Lena as Kara and as Supergirl in hopes that her baby would be there.

Kara gets her wish when she has to save Lena from falling to her death. The moment she catches her, Kara feels like she did when she picked Lena up from the couch their first year of marriage. Lena grips to Kara tightly as if it was one of those nights again, but she has the panicked look on her face. Quickly, Kara flies back up knocks out the assassins.

Lena looks beyond terrified. The police arrest them and Lena asks for Supergirl to stay for a bit.

“Thank you.” Lena says in a scared voice.

“No need to thank me, Miss Luthor.”

Lena hugs her. “Thank you so much. I don’t know what would’ve happened.” Kara realized that Lena wasn’t talking for herself. “I hate flying, but I just want to get home to my daughter. Can you please get me there fast?”

“Of course, Miss. Luthor.”

When she touched down on Lena’s balcony, Lena dismissed the nanny and invited her in. She wanted to cry when she saw her daughter asleep in a crib close by what Kara assumed was Lena’s bed.

“Would you like something to drink?” Lena asked.

Kara looked back up at Lena. “Shouldn’t you not be drinking if you breastfeed?”

She looks at her confused. “Did Kara?”

“I just kind of assumed.” Kara said quickly while mentally kicking herself for making her think that she betrayed her trust.

“I don’t. I haven’t had a drink since Lex did the thing.” Lena said quietly. “I assume that Kryptonian biology doesn’t allow alcohol?”

Kara smiled. “There’s special alien stuff, but it would kill humans.”

“Sorry that Luthor money can’t buy that for you.”

“You can tell me all about your daughter over some coffee?”

Lena laughed. “How about some milk or something else because she’ll wake me up at five in the morning.”

“Oh, if you need to sleep, I can go.”

“No, I would love to go on about my daughter for once.” Lena said laughing.

They sat on the couch with the tv on for background noise. “Her name is Lorelai Luthor, but I call her Lori. I found out I was pregnant a month after Lex tried to kill Superman. I was terrified and alone but knowing she was there with me made it easier. It made me feel not so lonely anymore because she was with me every second. When she was born, I couldn’t believe it. She was so precious and so tiny. I got overwhelmed with how I was going to keep her safe.”

“You seem to be doing a great job.”

“Well, I hope you would be a great help for that.”

Kara bit her lip. “Lena, you deserve to know the truth.” She took a deep breath. “I’m Kara. I will protect Lori with every fiber of my being.”

“So that’s how you knew.” She laughed before staring at Kara carefully. “We’re putting a lot of trust in each other.”

The rest of the night, Kara listens to Lena talk proudly of their daughter. After, she flies to her apartment and curls up in her bed with Lena’s shirt from college. It didn’t smell like Lena anymore, but Lena wore it often while they were together.

A week later, Kara was walking into LCorp with lunch for Lena and her. She was walking out of the elevator when she heard the quiet cry from the office. Keeping her smile on as she walked past Jess and giving her a happy hello before walking in.

She was greeted with the sight of Lena Luthor on the floor surrounded by a few toys on a soft mat breastfeeding Lori.

Lena looked up to see Kara. “I’m sorry. Lori’s babysitter just quit out of nowhere. I can’t just leave her at home.”

“It’s fine.” Kara said sitting the food on the desk before sitting across from Lena. “She needs you.” Kara was honestly pleased with the sight. Her wife with her daughter. She wishes that she could’ve been there for it all.

“I should have warned you or cancelled our lunch.” Lena looked beyond stressed as if she hadn’t been sleeping.

Kara gave her a warm smile. “And miss out on meeting this wonderful girl? Not a chance. I wouldn’t have let you.”

Lena laughed softly. “You two are alike. She has food in front of her, so she’s not moving her head away until she’s done.”

Kara grabbed the bag. “Then I’ll eat with her instead.”

Once Lori was done, Kara held her while Lena ate. Lori studied Kara for a short time before giggling and smiling. She seemed very invested in Kara’s hair and necklace. Kara put her on the mat and watched her roll around to get to her toys.

They moved to the couch and kept a lookout on Lori who was getting sleepy. “Kara, I don’t mean to pry, but is there something special about that ring?”

Kara didn’t notice that Lori had pulled it out of her shirt. “It’s my wedding ring.”

Lena looked taken back. “You’ve never mentioned a husband.”

“Well, that would surprise us both.” Kara laughed before sobering up looking at the floor. “I lost my wife.”

Lena’s eyebrows shot up. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have.”

She shook her head. “It’s ok. I’ve had plenty of time to come to terms with it.” Kara stared at Lori who was sucking on a ring. “I lost her over a year ago. She was worried about me.”

“Lex?”

Kara looked over at her. “Yes.”

“I’m.”

Kara stopped her. “Lena, you had nothing to do with it. I know Lex left you tied to a fucking chair.” Kara had to stop herself from continuing or she was going to screw up.

“Superman tell you?”

Kara had to lie. “Yes, he informed me of everything. I decided then that I wanted to become Supergirl.”

They were quiet as they watch Lori start to fall asleep. Once her eyes were closed, Lena broke the silence. “I don’t know her father.”

“Would you want to if you could?” Kara asked carefully.

“I don’t know. I have the haunting thought of people trying to take her away. I couldn’t live with that.” Lena looked up at Kara. “But she’s the only good thing I have from before Lex attacking.” Kara wrapped Lena in her arms when she started crying. “I don’t remember much from before. I’m at the point that I assume Lex did something to me too.”

Kara held Lena fighting the urge to tell her everything. She wanted to, but she knew J’onn warned them that it would cause brain damage to Lena if she did. Kara broke the silence when Lena calmed down. “What do you remember?”

“I woke up on a plane flying to Metropolis. I think I was flying from here, but I only got that from a ticket. I knew I was having a meeting with Lex that day, and I had a terrible headache. I went to LuthorCorp as fast as I could.” Lena paused. “A week later, I finally got a chance to settle into an apartment. It was apparently mine when I was twenty. There was something off about it.”

Kara listened hopeful.

“It felt like I hadn’t lived there in years. It was clean, but it felt far from being home. It honestly felt like an apartment for a college student.”

Kara wanted to laugh since Lena was celebrating her college graduation when they met. She confessed it on her last night in National City before asking Kara to be her girlfriend.

“The strangest thing is I left a note for myself.”

That stopped thoughts in Kara’s head. She really hoped that Lena didn’t immediately try to break her mind trying to remember Kara.

“It was honestly funny. It was either a reminder or a warning.” Lena laughed. “I wrote a note telling myself I stopped taking my birth control.”

Kara laughed too, but now she knew why Lena was so pushy with sex the last month they were together. She was trying to give Kara and herself a child. They were talking about it and were in agreement, but the conversation always got thrown off.

“Do you think you were trying to get pregnant?”

“I think I was.” Lena said holding a heavy tone. “I found a ring. I was six months pregnant and I found a ring. It was a wedding ring, but I don’t remember being in a committed relationship. I was a wreck that day.”

Lena looked over at Kara. “Can aliens take your memory away?”

Kara knew that voice. It was the voice that Lena used when Kara first told her that she loved her asking if she was serious. It was the voice that Lena used the night before they got married asking Kara if she was sure. It was the voice that asked Kara in the doctor’s office waiting on test results from their pregnancy scare if Kara wanted kids.

Kara knew the fear and insecurity in that voice. “Yes, they can.” Kara couldn’t lie to Lena when she used that voice.

“Can they put it back?”

“No.”

“Can they tell me what they made me forget?”

“If you want a high risk of brain damage. You can put the pieces of your past together yourself, but no one can tell you.”

They were quiet. “Do you think I was married or someone’s mistress?”

“Married.”

“Why?”

“You would make a great wife.”

Two weeks later, it was the middle of the day. Kara Danvers was asleep in her bed wearing a Stevie Nicks shirt. Her face was smashed into her wife’s pillow. A bottle of alien alcohol on her nightstand. For the first time since Lena’s memory was wiped, Kara Danvers wore her wedding ring on her finger.

A ring went off breaking the silence of the room.

She picked up her phone to see who it was and answered when she saw Lena’s name. “Hello?”

“Are you still in bed?”

“Why?”

“Well, Supergirl hasn’t been around and neither has my best friend, so I was concerned.”

Kara sat up in bed. “Lena, today is my wedding anniversary.”

Lena was quiet. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“You’re fine. I do appreciate the concern.” Kara wished that she could tell Lena to come over. She just wanted to hold her to know that her wife was still there.

“Do you want me to come over? You shouldn’t have to be alone.”

Kara didn’t hesitate. “Yes. Please.”

“I have to bring Lori too. Is that ok?”

Kara smiled at the thought of having her family today. “Yeah, that’s ok.” She knew it was just what she needed.

Before Lena got there, Kara quickly got rid of anything that was Lena’s from the living room area namely the pictures of her and Lena. She thought about getting rid of the picture on Lena’s nightstand. It was a picture of the night that Kara asked Lena to marry her. Kara could never forget the lack of hesitation when she asked. They were drenched from the sprinklers that went off shortly after but had wide smiles. Kara took it the moment they walked through the door.

Kara didn’t know she was crying until she heard the knock on her door. She kept the picture there and closed her bedroom door.

She answered the door after splashing water on her face. Smiling at seeing Lena and Lori. She knew she needed them today. Lena seemed to understand and let Kara have Lori once they were through the door.

Lena seemed relieved at Kara smiling with Lori. Her daughter seemed excited to have Kara holding her. “She loves you.”

“Really?” Kara asked surprised. She hoped her daughter loves her. She already loves her more than potstickers.

Lena laughed at Kara’s lit up face. “Yes, I forgot to tell you, she sat up today.”

“Did you sit up today?” Kara asked the little girl in her arms. The little girl giggled at her. “I’m so proud of you.”

Lori took a nap in the spare bedroom while Kara and Lena watched a movie on the couch. Kara ordered pizza for dinner.

“Kara.” Lena looked conflicted. “Do you mind telling me about your wife?”

Kara put down her slice. “We would be here for hours.” Kara let out a small laugh. “What do you want to know?”

“How did you meet?”

“I spilled a drink while I was working at Noonan’s. She was just unlucky that day to be sitting behind me.” Kara smiled at the memory of Lena’s green eyes landing on her for the first time. “I helped her get cleaned up in the bathroom and she asked me out the next day.”

“Favorite memory?”

Kara had a lot that she could say. Her recent favorite was being told about her daughter, but she couldn’t use that one. She didn’t want to go the obvious route of wedding or engagement because Lena could easily ask for pictures.

“There are too many, but I came home late often when I was Cat’s assistant. Every single time, I felt awful especially when I found her asleep on the couch. She always waited for me. It was always her on the couch and I would come in and kiss her before sitting down next to her. If she was reading, she would have me lay my head in her lap while she finished her chapter. If not, then we would discuss dinner for the night.”

Lena laughed. “So, coming home and discussing food?”

“No.” Kara shook her head lightly. “It was coming home. She was home.” Lena looked back at Kara, and Kara swore she saw her Lena for a second.

It was gone too soon.

“Did you fight often?” Lena asked.

Kara was thrown off by that one. “We had a few fights. Everyone has them. I crossed a few lines and so did she. We made up though. We talked about it, figure out why we felt that way, and then have sex.”

“Best part about fighting.” Lena laughed.

Kara smiled. “She said that after our first one.” She leaned against the back of the couch. “I was scared she was going to break up with me. I flipped out on her and was kind of out of line. She didn’t have a great family, and I told her that she was going to run away from me.”

“But she didn’t.”

“No, I was trying to get her to run because I was scared about getting hurt.” Kara said disappointed in herself. “She treated it like therapy. She had me sit there and ask why over and over and how I felt. It worked and she forgave me when I apologized.”

“What was your favorite thing about her?”

“I can never forget her eyes especially when she first saw me.”

Lena laughed. “You did spill a drink on her. She probably wasn’t happy.”

She smiled looking into those same green eyes. “She was more ok with the situation than I was.”

There was a slight pause. “What color were her eyes?”

Kara felt the word yours die in her mouth. “They were green.”

The questions stopped as did all conversation. They stared back at each other. Kara didn’t realize how close they had shifted towards each other or how Lena had leaned closer at the last question. Kara decided to shut herself up this time and leaned forward to meet Lena’s lips.

It didn’t feel like the first time they kissed. Kara knew it wouldn’t, but Lena was still just as passionate about it. Her lips tasted sweeter. They weren’t as soft, but they still felt amazing. Then Kara realized this is exactly like their first kiss. Her thoughts weren’t shutting up and Lena is giving it her all trying.

Kara gently pushed Lena down on the couch. She followed her down never leaving her lips.

They both jumped up at the cry coming from Lori. Both walked over to make sure she was ok, and Kara left Lena to feed her. She sat down on the couch and went over what just happened. She told Lena about herself. It was a huge risk because Lena could piece together that it was her that Kara talked about.

Lena came back out and decided to feed Lori while still talking to Kara. At Kara’s surprised face, “What? You’ve watched this before unless it’s making you uncomfortable now?”

“No, no, Lena, I’m fine.”

“Good, let’s talk about what just happened.”

“Well, I kissed you.” Kara said nervously.

Lena shot her a playful look. “It’s not like I was complaining, Kara. I’m just worried.”

“About what?”

“Well, you’re very vulnerable today.” Lena explained. “I came over here knowing that you weren’t having a good day.”

If Kara ever questioned if Lena was the love of her life, it was moments like these that reinforced that Lena Kieran Luthor was perfect for Kara Zor-El Danvers. “Lena, I promise you that I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while.”

She sighed in relief. “Thank God.” She received a look from Kara. “Have you seen yourself? You look so adorable in those pastels, and then in your button-ups, you make me want to beg you to fuck me right there. Don’t get me started on the Supergirl costume.”

“Oh no, please, go on.” The Supergirl opinion was new for Kara.

Lena gave her an embarrassed look. “Your muscles are so defined. You are so confident which you’re adorable don’t get me wrong, but your confidence is so hot.” Kara was already aware that Lena loved her confidence. “I have to say that innocent look of helpfulness is hot too because wouldn’t you just like to be helpful.”

Kara laughed. “So, you like Kara Zor-El.”

“Is that your actual name?” Kara nodded. “Then yes, I like Kara Zor-El. To be honest, Lori does too.”

She smiled while looking over at her two girls. “I like Lena and Lorelai Luthor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that explained a few things. I've pretty much took my entire weekend to write this entire story out. I need to do my homework, but I keep ending up in a word document. I'm supposed to be on spreadsheets. It's weird that I started this out in class and now I'm 45 pages deep. 
> 
> Also because I'm the aunt, I don't know everything about babies so I'm going off based on the best knowledge I have. We're still waiting on my little niece to start walking... and to use her walker. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Dating is Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a date and Kara babysits

Dating your wife was harder than Kara expected. She had to be careful to avoid topics that could expose that Lena is actually Kara’s wife. When they treaded into dangerous topics, Kara tried to change subjects but her wife brought her right back to them. But the scapegoat to every conversation was Lori.

Having a baby to also worry about didn’t make dating easier. If Lena couldn’t get someone to watch her, then the plans were cancelled or altered to be more baby friendly. Kara didn’t mind making them more baby friendly because it took sex out of the equation every time. Kara still hadn’t taken the picture of her and Lena off the nightstand so having Lena in the bedroom was off limits.

When Sam gets hired, she quickly starts joining in on Kara and Lena’s lunches. She becomes a good friend to them and absolutely loves Lori when she finally meets her. She offers to watch Lori often giving Lena more freedom.

One night, Sam agreed to watch Lori for Lena, and Lena planned the date and said it was going to be a surprise for Kara. They agreed on a casual wear.

Kara is surprised when Lena picks her up wearing her National City University shirt. She didn’t remember giving it to her, but Lena must have snuck away with a few of her things. It actually made her feel comfortable because Lena had a part of her that wasn’t just Lori.

But when they get to the park, Kara doesn’t know if she’ll be ok. She keeps a strong face on and focuses on having a good time with Lena even when they’re sitting and watching the sunset while they eat dinner.

Kara just kisses Lena. She rolls on top of her. She needs to forget. She can hear Lena’s breathing speeding up.

Lena pulls away. “You want to go back to your place?”

Kara had to use superspeed to get the picture put up before Lena saw it, but Kara can’t complain when Lena is laying closely to her in their bed running her hand along her abs.

“Well, that was something.” Lena said with her head on her chest.

Kara kissed the top of her head. “Yeah, it was.”

Lena looked up at Kara. “Do you regret it?”

Kara knew that voice and that questioned. Lena had used it after their first time. “No, I don’t.”

“Good.” Lena smiled and went back to how she was.

“I proposed to my wife in that park.”

Lena stopped her hand. “Oh.”

Kara regretted saying it, but it was too late now. “I just wanted you to know.”

“Why don’t you have any pictures of her around?”

“It hurts to see them.” Kara told the truth.

Lena bit her lip. “Kara, are you worried about me seeing them?”

“No.” She lied. “It really does hurt to see them. I kind of broke one of them one night because I was so mad.”

Lena sat up giving Kara a view of her back. She saw a small tattoo. It was a star that Kara had drawn, and Lena wanted to get it tattooed.

Kara noticed Lena didn’t move. “Are you ok?”

“Have I been here before?” Lena asked quietly.

Kara felt panic. “What do you mean?”

“Oh my god.” Lena gasped out. “I’ve fucking slept with you before.”

Kara was a little confused. She lost her virginity to Lena. Lena knew that before sleeping with her that Kara had never dated or slept with anyone. They never rushed anything so it didn’t matter.

“I used to travel here a lot.” Lena said in disbelief. “How many times have we slept together?”

Kara couldn’t give her an actual number. She stopped counting after the third time. “Uh,” Kara started as she sat up, “I don’t know. A few?”

Lena looked at Kara pissed. “You fucking knew? You knew we’ve been together and didn’t say anything?”

“Lena, I care about you.”

“But you just wanted to get off more.”

Being angry at Lena was not common for Kara but hearing that did it. “Lena Kieran Luthor, don’t ever doubt that I care about you. I love you.”

Lena looked at Kara with wide eyes at the confession.

Kara’s brain finally caught up to what she just said. “Shit, sorry.”

“Do you actually mean that?” Lena asked in the voice.

Kara felt her heart beating. “Yes. I love you.”

Lena faced Kara. “You know you get more than just me if you want this, right?”

“I love that little girl more than my own life.” Kara said with no hesitation.

After Lena left to relieve Sam of watching Lori, Kara realized that Lena hadn’t said it back. It stung but it didn’t hurt. Kara knew Lena was very particular about who she was vulnerable with and sharing Lori had to be a big step already.

A week later, Kara was sitting at Lena’s apartment with Lori while Lena was finishing up at work. Lori was taking her afternoon nap while Kara was finishing up an article. Lori was asleep on her play mat, and Kara sat on the floor next to her with her laptop.

Once Lori woke up, she cried until Kara changed her diaper and played while Kara made some finishing touches. Kara’s phone went off and she answered Lena’s call.

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to be here later than expected. Can you watch Lori for a little longer?”

“Of course! She just woke up.”

“Ok, do you think you can manage to feed her?”

Kara was a little confused. “Lee, I don’t exactly produce milk.”

“Not what I meant.” Lena let out a laugh. “She’s been eating solids now.” Lena said before adding in quickly, “Don’t feed my baby a potsticker. She has her baby food in one of the cabinets.”

Kara has fed Lori through a bottle plenty of times but feeding her this way was entirely different. She found the baby food in the cabinet along with extra bottles. “I found it. Do you feed your baby kale?”

“She needs plenty of vegetables to grow, Kara.” Lena laughed lightly. “Is there still milk for you to use?”

Kara didn’t need to check. She knew there was. Lori didn’t eat like a Kryptonian. She just loved food like one. “Yes, we have plenty of milk. Do I need anything else?”

“I’m going to assume that you’re not drinking my breast milk.” Kara’s face went red. “Lori has her own spoons so she doesn’t hurt herself. Please feed her some vegetables. I have to go in to another meeting. Thank you. Love you. Bye.”

Kara had three problems. One, she didn’t exactly know how to feed a baby. Two, she still hadn’t submitted her article. Three, Lena just said she loves her.

Kara turned to see Lori rolling. “We can figure this out together, right?”

Two hours later, Lena walked into her apartment. It was frightening at the silence. She left her girlfriend in charge of a six-month baby. Her girlfriend that said she hasn’t been around a human baby. She found Kara asleep on the couch with Lori on her chest. It was a sight that warmed Lena’s heart.

She took a picture and made it her background before attempting to move Lori to her bed. As soon as her hands touched Lori, Kara was awake.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Lena smiled. “I’m going to put Lori to bed.”

She gently stood up. “It’s fine. I’ve got it.” Kara quietly moved Lori to Lena’s room.

Lena stopped her. “I have to put her in her sleeper.” Kara looked at her confused. “You can’t put a heavy blanket on her. Her sleeper covers her entire body so she doesn’t get cold.” Lena explained. “Put her on my bed.”

Kara placed Lori down gently while Lena got her sleeper. “What if she gets too hot?”

Lena undressed her. “That’s why you have seasonal clothes and dress accordingly for your house.” Lena put her in a sleeper with dinosaurs on it. “You can put her in the crib if you want.”

Kara nodded and gently picked her up and put her in the crib. She put the very thin blanket over her daughter before turning to see Lena only in her underwear.

Lena noticed her when she turned around. “It’s not like you haven’t seen it before.”

It didn’t stop Kara’s mind going to the gutter. She knew they weren’t going to do anything with Lori sleeping next to the bed. She walked back out to the living room and cleaned up the mess she made.

Lena walked out in an old shirt and panties. She watched Kara do the dishes. “Are you hungry?” She let out a laugh at Kara’s nod. “You’re always hungry.”

“Kara Danvers never turns down a meal.”

Lena smiled when Kara leaned over to kiss her. “Thank you for watching Lori. You’re a life saver.”

“It was no big deal.” Kara brushed it off. She loved spending time with her daughter. It was the best part of the week when she saw Lori.

“Kara, I know you haven’t been around babies. Being left alone with one can easily be overwhelming. It overwhelmed me.”

She smiled at Lena. “I told you. I love that little girl. She’s just a little you.” Kara wanted to say that it was little version of them. Lori looked so much like Lena and held so much love for them.

Lena looked away.

She dried her hands before pulling Lena over to her making Lena look at her. “Lena, I mean it. I love you. I love Lori. It’s not too much to help you out.” Kara would take any chance to be with them.

“I love you too.” Lena kissed her.

It was what Kara needed. It felt like Kara had just gotten home and found Lena on the couch. It was home.

“You want to stay here?” Lena asked after they broke apart.

Kara smiled and nodded. “Let me get some clothes to sleep in.” She supersped home and back.

After dinner, they went to bed. Kara held Lena from behind. She kissed the back of her head. She felt at home. She knew this is exactly where she was supposed to be. For the first time since Lena left, Kara slept through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might get daily updates. You may not get an update until this weekend. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	5. Raising Lori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara spends time with her girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a fluff piece. I just kind of typed this up and this is how it ended up.

Having your wife and child live somewhere else was far from ideal, but it was Kara Danvers’s life. She slept at Lena’s more on the weekends, but on occasions, she slept over on the week days. Typically, week day sleepovers meant Lena needed someone to watch Lori until late. Kara didn’t mind being that babysitter. She loved her daughter especially since she said her first word and wouldn’t stop saying it.

“Mama.” Lori yelled excitedly as she waved on of toys.

It made Kara laugh since Lena was in the shower. She wanted to believe that she was calling her mama. Right now, Kara was just mama’s girlfriend to Lena and Lori but it was something.

Lena came over and sat next to Kara on the floor. She leaned against her and watched her daughter wave around a few toys.

Kara reached over to hold Lena’s hand and smiled at the noises Lori was making.

On a date night, Lena was lucky to get a babysitter to come through. The night went perfect. Kara swore if it was thought about then she would propose to Lena again. She went with Lena to relieve the babysitter reaching out to hold Lori for Lena.

While Lena was paying her, Lori yelled out, “Ma-me.”

It threw both of them off. Kara was present for her second word and from how Lori was grabbing her, it was directed towards her. Lena just stared before quickly finishing and sending the babysitter on their way.

They both smiled at Lori who was still repeating it. She went to sleep quickly afterwards leaving Kara and Lena on the couch.

“How do you feel that Lori just called me mommy?” Kara asked carefully.

“How I feel? How do you feel? You’re not her mother. You’re my girlfriend. You didn’t sign up for being a mom.”

Kara wanted to tell her how she is Lori’s mom. She wanted tell Lena everything. “I actually loved it.”

Lena seemed suspicious. “You did?”

“Yes, I did. She’s precious and I love her. You know I do.” Kara grabbed Lena’s hand. “How do you feel about it?”

Lena looked at their hands before looking at Kara. “I’m relieved. She loves you too. She sees you as her family. She needs someone good to look up to.”

“She has you.”

“And you.”

They start sleeping at Kara’s a little more. Lori sleeps in a pack and play in the spare bedroom. It’s nice for Kara because she and Lena picked out their apartment with plans to start their family in it. They had plans to move out after their child turned four or had a second child, but Lex took that away from them.

Instead of helping Lena all throughout her pregnancy, Lena went through it alone while Kara was slowly destroying herself. Instead of helping Lena through her labor, Kara was fighting her aunt. Instead of being there with Kara, Lena was alone. It was all on Lex.

But seeing Lori in the room that would have been hers, it brings her to tears one morning. She felt angry and defeated. Lex took the love of her life away and unknowingly took her child too. She was lucky to have them back in her life even if it wasn’t entirely the same. She got even luckier when Lena fell for her again.

“Mommy.” Lori pulls Kara out of her thoughts.

Kara picked Lori up and started heating up a bottle. She did it with her heat vision due to it being faster and easier to manipulate. It made Lori pleased.

Lena woke up shortly after. “Did you feed her?” She asked while rubbing her eyes.

“I didn’t know if you packed it.”

Lena sat down next to them. “I pack for Lori better than I do for myself.”

Kara let out a small laugh. “When you’re with me, you don’t wear clothes often. I’m guessing you just bring Lori’s?”

She smiled, “Maybe I’m trying to encourage you.” They laughed. “Honestly, after having her, my tits were out all the time so I grew accustomed to it.”

Kara knew it didn’t start because of Lori. Every Sunday, Lena decided on that being a no pants day and, occasionally, no shirts. It seemed to follow her since Lena wasn’t currently wearing pants. “I wasn’t complaining.”

Lori finished her bottle and was crawling around the floor. Kara had baby proofed the place. The outlets were covered and nothing that could easily hurt her was put up. Kara watched Lena put her in her walker before she came to sit next to her again.

Closer to the afternoon, they headed to Ruby’s soccer game. It wasn’t too hot and Sam was wanting to see Lori again. They cheered on Ruby along with Alex and her girlfriend Kelly. Lori loved the excitement around her and giggled often.

Kara and Lena were more focused on keeping Lori happy and in the shade. Luckily, their friends didn’t mind being a little further back from the crowd. Alex loved being around her niece even if she didn’t get to be properly called aunt yet.

They went out for dinner after the game wrapped up. The group talked around the table with Kara and Lena taking care of Lori’s needs first, and Lori got passed around the table often. Alex and Kelly talked about adopting a child while they had Lori. Sam was thrilled to hold Lori and talked about how Ruby was cute at Lori’s age. Ruby liked Lori and even saw her as a cousin since Alex, Lena, and Kara had started calling themselves Ruby’s aunts.

Returning home, this time to Lena’s, they were all tired. Kara went off for nightly Supergirl duties. Lena bathed Lori and put her to sleep before falling asleep herself.

Kara landed on the docks. “You really shouldn’t be breaking into.” She was cut off by sudden pain. She was knocked out cold shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that I'm terrible at planning out my writing? No? Well, now you do. 
> 
> I'll give you some hints about what's coming up.  
My favorite characters from Supergirl: Lena Luthor, Linda Lee, Brainy, Kara.


	6. Family Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where the hell is my wife?" 
> 
> Why do those words feel like a second nature to Lena?

Moving her daughter into a different room had been terrifying, but after Kara had started sleeping over more, Lena knew it was necessary. They didn’t do a good job at keeping their hands to themselves. It helped when they slept at Kara’s since it was a change for both of them.

She surprised herself when she entered the relationship with Kara. She didn’t expect to be sharing Lori with Kara as much as she did, but it felt right like Kara should have been there the whole time.

The empty bed was the first thing Lena noticed. They didn’t have a consistent schedule, but she knew Kara was planning on coming back after her Supergirl duties last night. She hoped that Kara went to work early. She went to check on Lori knowing it was about time for her to wake up.

The first thing she sees is her daughter is floating two feet above her bed.

Lena carefully walked over to her and put her arms around her so she wouldn’t suddenly fall. Feeling her daughter grip her shirt made her relax. “Great, I have a half alien child.” Lena smiled softly. “A half alien child and a full alien girlfriend. Lex is throwing a tantrum in his jail cell.”

* * *

The first thing Kara noticed is the pain. Slowly opening her eyes, she sees the disgusting green rock. She knows she tied to a chair left in a room with no windows. The only way out is through a door.

“Good morning, Supergirl.” Lex’s voice rang out. “You may be wondering why you’re here, Kara.” He walked into the room and smiled at her. “I’m going to save the world.”

* * *

Worried about Kara, Lena quickly texts her before walking into LCorp. She left Lori with Alex due to the flight scaring her. Alex would be capable of watching a super powered baby, and she felt like she could trust Alex.

To her surprise, her girlfriend was here. She was talking to Eve, one of the assistants Lena had hired for Jess to take a needed vacation. They seemed to be in a very animated conversation.

“Kara, I was worried. I thought you went to work early?” Lena felt like something was off. Her girlfriend didn’t stand that way or have a look in her eye that was analyzing every move.

“Yes, but I wanted to check on you.” Kara said smiling.

Lena turned to Eve. “Kara has unrestricted access. She’s one of the few. Did Jess forget to tell you?” Lena knew Jess didn’t forget anything.

“I don’t remember. It probably slipped my mind.” Eve turned to Kara. “I’m sorry, _Kara_.”

Once in the elevator, Lena pinned Kara up against the wall. She felt Kara tense up in the kiss but slowly relax. Once she pulled away, “I thought something had happened.”

“I’m sorry, Lena.” Kara looked scared.

“Are you ok?” Lena asked concerned. “I’m not mad. I was just worried. A note or a text would be nice.”

Kara fidgeted with her glasses. “I was tired, so I slept at my place last night.”

“Worried Lori would keep you up? She sleeps like a rock now.” Lena laughed. “But she was asking for her mommy this morning.” She led Kara into her office.

“She had you.” Kara said with a smile.

That didn’t feel right to Lena. “But she didn’t want me.” Kara would never assumed that Lori wanted her if Lori asked for mommy. She would have never passed up on Lori's request. She is always ready to make Lori smile.

Kara looked scared again.

Lena knew Kara wouldn't be scared. She would just be nervous and ask about Lori. “Who the hell are you?”

She took on a more Supergirl look in her standing and blue eyes that Lena knew were cold and distant. “I don’t want to hurt you, Lena.” A hint of a Russian Accent came out.

“Where is Kara?”

“With Alex.”

Lena wanted to laugh at that. “I was just with Alex.”

Kara reached out for Lena and looked hurt when she backed away. “Oh, hell no, tell me where the hell my wife is!” The words felt like a second nature to her. She would have to worry about that later. She needed to focus on where Kara is.

“Alex took her to Kaznia.”

They would have told Lena if they planned to do that. Alex wouldn’t have agreed to watch her daughter if they were doing that. They wouldn’t take her daughter away from her. “They fucking wouldn’t.”

Looking at Kara’s face. “If our daughter is in fucking Russia. I’m murdering you for helping.”

“Our?” Kara looked at her confused.

She ignored her while she called Alex. She was relieved to hear the sounds of her daughter playing coming through the phone. “Where the hell are you?”

“At my apartment? Lena, you were just here, but Lori already wants her mama and mommy."

Lena wanted to smile at her daughter and ask a million questions like she did when she just started working after having Lori. But now, she had to worry about her Kryptonian wife. “We have a Kara problem. I don’t where she is and she’s standing in my office.”

“Problem solved then.”

“No, problem is magnified.” She looked at the girl impersonating her girlfriend. “This isn’t Kara. She said Kara is in Kaznia.”

* * *

“How did you manipulate my sister into marrying you and betraying her family?” Lex asked a weakened Kara.

“I loved her for who she is not what she can do.” Kara said thinking of Lena.

Lex walked over and punched Kara. “Your kind only knows how to destroy. You ruin things.”

If there was ever time to be a nightmare to her in-laws, it was now. “I ruined a lot of things.”

“Yes, you have.” Lex said. “I just told you that.”

“I ruined Lena.”

He raised his eye brow. "Yes?"

“She’ll never want anyone else.” Kara said looking at Lex with a big grin.

He punched her again knocking her out.

* * *

Once off the phone, Lena turned to Kaznia Kara. “You have five minutes to explain yourself. If you don’t, there are worse people than Alex.”

“Alex is not bad.”

“Let’s start with that, who is Alex?”

She looked surprised. “Your brother.”

Lena wanted to take her private jet to Kaznia immediately. She didn’t give up her life just so her brother could kill Kara. Her thoughts paused. She was starting to confuse herself. She met Kara nearly half a year ago.

“Lena, is something the matter?”

She looked at this version of Kara, and she realized that every version of Kara loved her. “My brother is bad.”

She looked offended at Lena’s statement. “You liar.”

“He tried killing me. He tried killing my daughter.” She was kind of lying, but if Lena didn’t get saved by FBI agents, the stress had a high possibility of costing Lori’s life. Lena said the statement that had started burning in her throat. “He tore apart my life.”

“You help Supergirl.”

Lena cut her off. “Yes, I love Supergirl. I’ve been in love with Kara Danvers for years.” Lena paused at that comment unsure. “She does good for the city and for the world.”

“Alex said Americans are corrupt.”

“Lex is corrupt. He wants power. He is using you.”

“No, he’s not.”

Lena knew the heat vision was about to come out. It happened when she and Kara had a major fight. Kara always made sure to turn away from Lena. Another thought that stopped her, they had not had an argument that bad yet. She needed to stop distracting herself. “He’s going to leave you for dead.”

“He wouldn’t.”

“He left me.”

She looked at Lena surprised. “I would never leave you.”

“I wouldn’t leave you either, Kara.” Lena felt like she had said that before. Those exact words. “Please help us.”

“He’s planning on killing your wife.” She explained. “He wants to show that he’s the hero.”

Lena hope that she only used wife because of earlier. “What do you like to be called?”

“Alex called me Linda.”

“Do you like that name?” Linda nodded. “Welcome to the Luthor family, Linda.”

At first, Lena was worried about Linda, but she was just a colder Kara Danvers. Lori melted right through that. Just like Kara, Linda was playing joyfully with the baby. It gave Lena hope that Kara would be back to them soon.

“It’s weird, right?” Alex asked her. “They’re the same person with Lori.”

Lena needed answers to her earlier thoughts. “Is Kara my wife?”

“Lena, I can’t say anything about your past.”

“Lori can fly.” Lena blurted out. “She was floating in her crib this morning.”

“That’s quite the development.”

She just accepted that she wasn’t getting answers out of Alex. They discussed a plan that thankfully Linda agreed with. It hurt Lena to know that Lex had been using Linda. This was an extension of Kara. They were both amazing in their own right.

Lena examined Linda over. She was able to conclude that they do have the same body right down to the abs. While she went over her examination, Linda went right back to Lori.

“Linda has traces of black kryptonite.” Lena said to Alex.

This turned things back into an interrogation for Linda. Lena watched them try to play the bad cop until she was getting sick of the fear on Linda’s face. She looked exactly like Kara and it kept breaking her heart to see her scared. She walked into the holding room they kept her in ignoring the protest of taking Lori in there. She sat her daughter on the table who smiled brightly at Linda.

“Do you know what black kryptonite is?” At the head shake, Lena explained. “It splits a kryptonian in two. They’re trying to figure out if you’re the good half or the bad half. But as my girlfriend, the Sunshine Danvers, would say, there’s good in all of us.”

“I want to help you, Lena.”

Lena smiled at blue eyes that looked exactly like those in her memory of a waitress helping her clean up. “I know you do. We need you to help us find Kara.”

Linda didn’t hesitate with Lena’s request. She directed them to exactly where they needed to go. She named off Lena’s assistant, Eve, as some they used for inside information meaning Lex knew about Lori.

* * *

Coming to a second time, Kara felt Lex’s presence. She gave him a big smile. He changed out of his suit into a warm sweater. Kara felt the cold with the kryptonite in her system. She thought they were close to the Fortress.

“Welcome back.” Lex said with his own smile. “I didn’t realize that I would come to hate you, Kara. When Lena spoke of you, she spoke highly of you despite you being a waitress. Mother thought it was typical of Lena to fall for a waitress like our father did. But I saw great power in you.”

“I saved Lena from multiple family dinners.”

Lex chuckled. “That’s where the hatred began. You broke apart our family. My little sister passing up on time with her brother so she could sleep with a Kryptonian.”

“Her brother that ignores her in favor of his mother?” Kara asked. “She could be ignored all night or with her loving girlfriend? It was so hard trying to convince her to stay.”

“Lena doesn’t know her potential.”

Kara wanted to scream at him. “You don’t know her potential. She’s an amazing CEO. She’s an amazing lover. Most importantly, she’s an amazing mother.”

“Aw, yes.” Lex toyed with his ring. “I heard that I’m an uncle. How’s my little niece?”

“She calls me mommy.” The slap was quick, but Kara looked right back at Lex. “She’s everything to Lena. They’re my everything. You may have taken them away, but they found me.”

“Kara, did you ever think for a second that if you had left her alone, none of this would’ve happened to her?”

Kara had. It was the reason she didn’t sleep for so long. Lena left her life behind because she needed to protect Kara. She was the whole reason Lena gave up her memory. “Have you ever thought if you were a decent person, you wouldn’t be a prisoner.”

“Kara, if you would look around, you’re the prisoner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot? I guess. Asshole siblings? I have experience. Does Lena remember? It's possible.


	7. Putting the Pieces Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Lena is alone in Kare's apartment?

They were going to Kaznia. Alex, J’onn, Linda, and after protesting for three hours, Lena. She refused to sit back as they went after Kara and left her there worrying. It made hurt her a bit when Linda spoke against her going too, but Lena got Sam onboard for watching Lori making her able to go.

She stopped at her apartment on her way to Sam’s. She wasn’t thinking about where she was going until she pulled into the parking garage for Kara’s apartment. It made her slightly frustrated that she came home when she needed Lori’s stuff.

“Did I just call Kara’s apartment, home?” Lena asked herself. Looking back at Lori, “You’re starting to think I’m insane. Kara should have a lot of the stuff you need.”

It was the truth. She had almost a double for everything at Kara’s. It was like another home. They didn’t stay here as often as they did at Lena’s, but Lena preferred Kara’s apartment. There was just a pull that made her want to be at Kara's. She knew Kara didn’t care as long as Lena was in her arms.

She got Lori out of her car seat and carried her up to the apartment. Putting her daughter in her walker, Lena got a bag out for Lori’s things. She started putting the things she needed in there and then worked on packing some toys and clothes.

While looking for one thing in particular, she ended up in Kara’s room. She felt like she was trespassing. She had only been in here with Kara, but it also felt like the first time she had been in it. The room had neutral colors and was bright, but the bed has always been a dark gray. It took Lena until now to realize she slept on Kara’s wife’s side.

Deciding on invading Kara’s privacy, she walked over to Kara’s side and opened the nightstand drawer finding only underwear and socks. She moved to the other drawer and found more of what she was looking for, but it wasn’t entirely it. Kara had random things thrown in the drawer such as mismatched socks, a picture of her and Lena on a date, and Super related things.

She walked to the other side and went through that nightstand. “I swear if she got rid of it.” Lena didn’t know what she was talking about until she came across a picture frame. It was turned over so the back was facing up and had Lena’s handwriting on a note taped on it.

“Kara, my love.

You spilling coffee on me was the best damn thing that ever happened to me. I love every memory with you. Please keep them for me. I would do anything for you including leaving you. It’s the last thing I want to do, but I need to know you’re out there. Hearing you snore right next to me is exactly what I need to know even if I’m not near. I love you. I will find you.”

Lena didn’t realize she was crying until tears fell on the note. Her recent suspicious are true. Kara Danvers is her wife. She married Kara and left her. She flipped it over to see a picture of her and Kara kissing. She remembers that moment. Kara asked her to dance only to pull her in for a kiss in front of James.

She remembers the waitress helping her clean up being Kara. She remembers Kara’s proposal and the sprinklers. She remembers Kara coming home late and carrying her to bed. She remembers Kara surprising her by coming home on time for their anniversary. She remembers the fights. She remembers the sex. She remembers the broken heart boarding the plane to Metropolis. She remembers the J’onn holding her as she cried when he made her forget Kara telling her that she loves her.

The Stevie Nicks shirt that Kara wore when she kissed her, she remembers its hers. She remembers everything.

Kara really was Lori’s mommy.

And she really was Kara’s wife.

* * *

Kara was getting really sick. She wishes that it wasn’t physical illness. The most recent punch made her throw up. The foul taste remains in her mouth and Lex looks pleased. “Lex, if you have ever loved Lena. Please stop.”

“I’m doing this for the people. You and your cousin are dangers to society.”

* * *

Lena had meant to give Lori to Sam by now, but all these new memories make her want to take Lori with her. She just remembered her wife who has been waiting patiently for her to remember. She goes against her desires and leaves Lori with Sam.

Before going back to the DEO, Lena stopped at her apartment and grabs her wedding ring and her engagement ring. In her wedding ring, Kara tried engraving their initials only for it to go terribly wrong. She tried getting Lena a replacement ring but Lena refused. She loved the small hole in the band.

She slipped them on her finger surprised that they went on for a moment. “Kara, please don’t give up on me.” She kissed them. A ritual she made when she wanted Kara to know that she loved her despite not being near.

After arriving to the DEO and receiving some looks of annoyance at her tardiness, they were off to Kaznia in Lena’s jet. They all talked about a plan, but Lena already had one.

Step one: Get Kara to safety.

Step two: Kiss her wife.

She didn’t notice they had disbanded until Alex sat in front of her. “You ok? You took a while getting back to us.”

“Yes, I just want to save my wife and get back home in time for my daughter to start walking.” Lena knew Lori was going to start soon. She and Kara had been helping her stand often. She wanted Kara with her to witness it.

Alex smiled at her sister-in-law. “It’s good to have you back.”

Lena remembered Alex giving her the shovel talk. She remembered that Alex bought her a beer right after. “You don’t know how good it feels to be back. I know why I missed so many things now. Kara got me to fall for her twice.”

“You two love each other. Kara was broken. She wouldn’t throw away another chance to have you.”

“I'm not throwing away my chance. We’re getting her back.”

* * *

Kara looked up at Lex. She saw anger, but she saw the same sadness that Lena shared. The sadness of not being good enough. It faded in time from Lena once she realized that Kara wasn’t going anywhere. Lena learned that was good enough, and Kara kept making sure she knew.

“You hate being alone.” Kara said. “Lena found someone. She didn’t have to compete for their love like you had to for your parents.”

Kara felt the pain of a sharp needle and once again she was out.


	8. You Found Me

Kaznia was cold as expected. Linda followed through and led them to Lex’s base. That led them into a fight. Linda became a human shield for Lena. She promised to keep her safe. It ended with them getting split up.

Lena walked down hallways following Linda. She started getting frustrated, but Lena calmed her down when it was necessary mostly by putting her hand on her back. It was going well until they entered a dining hall and the door closed behind them.

“Red Daughter, I can’t say I’m surprised.” Lex’s voice rang out. “And my dear sister came for a visit as well.”

Lena glared at her older brother's voice. “Haven’t you taken enough?” Linda moved in front of Lena as if to protect her. “I’m fine. Lex can’t hurt me.”

“Not him.” Linda said with fear.

Lena looked up to see Kara floating down with an angry look on her face. She remembered seeing Kara angry during a fight, but she never looked this bad. She watched Kara land softly. “Kara?”

“Hello, _love_.” Kara said the word love and it felt like she had slapped her.

“Trouble in paradise, sis?” Lex asked. “Congratulations on remembering who you are. I honestly thought you got rid of Kara, but unfortunately, you’re still married to her.”

Linda and Kara had already gotten into it leaving Lena on her own trying to avoid getting hit. It tore her heart apart watching them. They had enough force to cause pain to each other. Linda was bleeding from nose already, but Kara looked to have some blood on her mouth.

"How does it feel that your watching your beloved becoming a murder?" He mocked her. "To think you let her around your daughter."

Lena wanted Lex to shut up to let her think.

In the end, Kara walked away the victor leaving Linda lying on the cold ground. Kara turned towards Lena. “Do you have any idea what it was like losing you? I loved you for years and you threw it away without asking if I could handle myself.”

This is the first time that she’s been scared of Kara. “Kara, baby.”

“You took my daughter away from me. I watched my family die. When I had one again, they left me.”

Lena pushed all the bad thoughts down. She knew Kara wouldn’t hurt her. She started a slow walk towards her wife. “I didn’t know I was pregnant. I would have never risked Lori’s life like that. But I would do it again to save your life and Lori’s. I love you, Kara Zor-El. Don’t you ever doubt that.”

She was close enough to see Kara’s veins glowing red. She reached out to grab Kara. “Kara, please forgive me.”

Kara grabbed her wrist and they both felt the snap.

At the first cry of pain from Lena, Kara let go and backed away.

“Kara, you're supposed to kill her not break her bones.” Lex’s voice rang out again.

Kara looked completely normal. Lena watched her eyes full of hatred turn to eyes full of fear. “Are you ok?” She asked scared.

Lena was holding her wrist. “Kara, I think you went through worse than a broken wrist.”

“Lex is gone.” Kara said while looking at her wrist. “At least it’s a clean break.”

Lena looked into her wife's eyes. "I missed you. I didn't know you, but I missed you."

"I'm here. You're here. Let's get out of here. I'd rather be with our daughter."

“Where’s Linda?”

“She gave me the strength to break free from the red kryptonite influence.” Kara said.

They looked for a way out which ended up making Kara break down the door Lena had come through. They started heading back towards the rest of the team. Kara trying to make sure Lena didn’t get hurt anymore.

They found Lex instead in a small room with kryptonite in one hand and held a gun up ready to shoot in the other. “Looks like you’ve found me. This will go a few different ways.”

“I’m tired of this.” Lena grabbed a gun and shot Lex. “I’m not your little sister. Mother warned me of your attack. Lex, I’m tired of your goddamn shit.” She hated that she hated her brother. He had been her best friend for majority of her life. "I love Kara. She just happens to be Kryptonian. It wasn't a plan to betray you, but you betrayed me. You promised to keep me safe when I first came home, but you're the one that hurt me. You're the reason why I lost Kara once and almost a second."

“You shot me.” Lex said holding his hand to the bullet wound.

Lena turned and walked past Kara. She walked out of the room before putting her back against the wall and sliding down. Tears running down her face. She wasn’t surprised when she felt Kara next to her. She leaned towards her wife.

Kara put her arm around her. “I love you.”

It made Lena cry harder. “I love you so much. I’m so sorry I left you. I’m sorry that you didn’t get to be there for Lori. It’s extremely selfish, but I was hoping you got me pregnant. I wanted a piece of you. I felt like you got everything, and I didn’t get anything.”

“Lee, it hurt me, but it wasn’t like we weren’t trying.” Kara said trying to give Lena some comfort. “Besides, I like the fact that you were trying to take a piece of me with you.”

“I love you. I would have rather taken you.”

Kara lifted her head up wand wiped her tears. “I would have gone.”

They sat there until Lena had calmed down. Kara helped her up. Lena pressed her lips to Kara. “I missed you every day.”

“You didn’t know I existed.”

“A part of me knew. I knew you were there waiting for me.”

Kara wrapped her arms around her wife. “You found me.”

“I promised I would.”

The trip back home was worrisome as Kara and Lena were both examined. Lena had a splint put on her wrist. Kara was released after proving that she was fine. Shortly later, Lena was asleep leaning on Kara. Kara was barely able to keep her eyes open, but the recent events were catching up to her.

They woke up back in National City. They bid the others goodbye. They both wanted to get Lori and go home. Sam was relieved to see them. Lori hadn’t been a hassle, but she wanted to know her friends were ok.

Once they were at Kara’s, Lori was easy to get to sleep. Kara watched Lena put Lori in her bed and smiled when she came over and kissed her. Lena lightly pushed her out of the room.

“I would love to make love to you right now, but I’m exhausted.” Lena said with drowsiness in her voice.

Kara kissed her quickly. “It’s ok, Lee. I’m actually curious about other things like are we living here or at your place?”

“Are you kidding me? We’re living here. We looked at apartments forever. We agreed that we would have our first child here.”

“Alright, I get it. I love you, Lena Danvers.” Kara smiled as she kissed her. She held Lena close to her.

“I’ve missed that. I love you, Mrs. Danvers.”

In the morning, Kara went to check on Lori leaving Lena in her bed. She noticed that Lena had put their wedding picture and the picture from the proposal back out. She was so relieved to have her wife back. Lena looked perfect in their bed.

Walking over to her daughter’s room, she stopped in her tracks. Her daughter was floating. Kara hadn’t felt this excited since Lena told her about Lori. She raced back to her bedroom.

“Lena, Lena, baby, wake up.” Kara gently shook her wife.

Lena looked up at Kara. “You better be giving me a good time or Lori needs me.”

“Lori is floating!”

Lena sat up. “I forgot to tell you. It started yesterday.”

“She really is half kryptonian.” She had tears forming and threw herself in Lena’s outstretched arms. She loved feeling Lena squeeze her closer.

The cry rang out from Lori’s room. “And she’s hungry.” Lena said. She kissed the top of Kara’s head and lightly pushed her away. Kara laughed softly when she left to go get Lori.

A year ago, Kara Danvers was alone. But now, Kara had her wife and now had a daughter. She couldn’t ask for anything more than having her family. Especially the little girl that had her smile and Lena’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote an epilogue that I'll probably post tomorrow. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	9. Epilogue

Lena Danvers knew a lot of things. She knew that she married Kara Danvers. She knew that she had a daughter name Lorelai Luthor who had her name changed to Danvers. She knew how to make her wife smile after a bad day. She knew all the words to Sesame Street songs namely Elmo’s World. She knew that Kara Danvers gave Lori the best impression of cookie monster every day.

She knew that she is pregnant with her second child.

It was confirmed through a home pregnancy test that Lena doesn’t know how Kara didn’t find it. She had been experiencing the early stages of pregnancy and it felt just like they did with Lori. She was almost certain that she was before she bought the test.

What Lena didn’t know was how her wife would react.

She had no doubts that Kara would be excited, but it was more of questioning the actions that Kara would do. Lena didn’t know if Kara would hold her tight, jump around in excitement, or fly above the city and scream it at the top of her lungs.

Walking into their apartment, she saw Kara on the floor with the one-and-a-half-year-old. Lori immediately looked in her direction. “Mama!”

She let Lori walk halfway before picking her up and kiss her on the cheek. “Hello, baby.” While still holding Lori, she gave Kara a kiss. “Good afternoon, darling.”

They let Lori play while they got started on dinner. Lena swears that if this child loves Sesame Street as much as Lori, she might get rid of the tv. There were a lot of episodes for Lori to watch, but it was mostly the same songs each episode.

At the letter of the day, she heard Lori squeal at cookie monster. She felt Kara wrap her arms around her from behind. She smiled at feeling Kara kiss up her neck.

“I wanna eat your cookie.” Kara said in a low voice with a nip on her ear.

“We’ve watched way too much of this.”

“You don’t have to do the voice and eat a bunch of cookies.”

Lena laughed, “No one says you have to eat a bunch of cookies, you choose to do that part.”

Kara turned Lena around. “I just like making her smile. The bonus is you smile too.” She leaned down to kiss Lena.

Later on, Lena and Lori were asleep on Kara. Kara didn’t mind, she watched two episodes of a tv show before carefully getting up with Lori and taking her to bed. She kissed the top of Lori’s head before tucking her in.

She turned to see Lena in the doorway. She was barely able to hold herself up and was dozing off. Kara walked over and picked her up leading her across the hall to their room.

Placing Lena in bed, she walked to her side of the bed. Climbing into bed and getting settled, she felt Lena scoot over to her to place her head on Kara’s chest.

“I can’t wait to watch you take care of a baby.” Lena mumbled in her sleep.

Kara decided to brush it off. It made her feel hopeful that Lena would want another baby with her. She would love to give Lori a sibling.

A week later, Kara and Lena were having a date night. Alex excitedly took her niece for the night and told them to enjoy a night alone. They loved the idea of having a dinner together, but they weren’t thrilled when Alex said they weren’t getting Lori back until the morning.

For Kara, it wasn’t as big of a deal because she knew that Lori would be fine, and she had already experienced having a daughter and not having her home all night.

For Lena, she hated it. Lori had always been there at night. Anytime she needed reassurance, she could walk over to her daughter’s crib. But she was determined to make the best of the situation.

They decided on a nice restaurant. Kara dressing in the dress that Lena loves, and Lena settled on dressing nice but comfortable. It was a nice dinner and they attempted to talk about their lives without talking about their daughter, but it failed miserably.

After a comment about Lori’s recent development in reenacting the wiping of tables with her toys, Kara stopped eating for a bit. It made Lena a bit concerned.

“Have you thought about us having another baby?” Kara asked nervous. “I love Lori. You know I would do anything she asked, but I was thinking that I would love to give her a sibling. We both know that there are benefits to a sibling. I would love to experience everything this time too. I know there’s the case of the apartment, but we can get a house.”

“Kara, breathe.” Lena said before reaching for her hands. “I would love to have another baby with you.”

Kara banged her knee on the table. “Really?”

“Yes.” Lena laughed. She really loved this woman.

“Rao, can we get started on this tonight?” Kara asked.

Lena knew this was the moment. “I think we already did.”

Kara’s face went red and pulled her hands away. “I’m sorry, but you always look so good. We have the place to ourselves tonight and I’m excited.”

Lena cut her off. “Kara, I’m pregnant.”

“Really?” Lena nodded. “We’re going to have another baby?” Another nod. “How long have you known?” Kara had a huge smile.

“I took a home pregnancy test a little over a week ago. I have a doctor’s appointment coming up.”

“Rao, you’re pregnant.” Kara started crying. “I can’t believe it.”

Back at the apartment, Kara was all over Lena. She couldn’t keep her hands off of her. Kara couldn’t believe that Lena had given her one child and was pregnant with another. Kara just had one question on her mind.

“Do you think I can see them?” Kara asked lying next to Lena’s stomach.

Lena had her hand in Kara’s hair. “I don’t know. Do you want to try?”

“Is that ok with you? I can be patient and wait until your appointment.” Kara offered.

“No, go ahead, darling.”

She watched Kara x-ray her womb. Seeing Kara’s smile get bigger is worth the insecurity eating at her because she feels like Kara is staring at the remainders of her first pregnancy.

“I’m betting on another girl.” Kara said with a smile that is fighting her wedding day smile. “And I can hear her.”

“You’re cheating. You can see her.”

Kara rubbing up and down her thigh. “You just agreed with me.”

“No, I think we’re going to have a boy.” Lena said. She didn’t actually believe that.

Kara gave her a look.

“Fine, I think we’re having a girl too.”

Seven and a half months later, Lena gives birth to another girl. They couldn’t be happier when they’re told she’s a healthy baby and that Lori loves her little sister. Lena admits to it being better with someone there with her. Kara would never forget the fact that Lena threaten to never sleep with her again if she got pregnant again.

She forgets about the threat until Lena’s giving birth to their third child threatening with the same words.

Lena Danvers may have been forced to forget who she was, but she knew that she would always come back to Kara Danvers. She knew she would always love Kara Danvers. She knew that is who she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chance of me doing more stories in this universe: possible. 
> 
> I wanna thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
